


cinnamon and spice

by kybelles



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BF AU Week 2019, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, One Night Stands, Romantic Comedy, both ash and eiji are literal disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybelles/pseuds/kybelles
Summary: Helping Yut-Lung and Sing as they organize the 15th year anniversary party of Max Glenreed and Jessica Randy could be fun for Eiji.If only he didn't sleep with the famous couple's adopted son Ash a week ago.Hours later, as they’re lazily cuddling on the bed after a shared hot shower, Ash speaks against Eiji’s heart. “I have a confession to make.”Eiji’s fingers still on Ash’s hair for a moment and Ash curses himself. Without a doubt, hearing something like this from the person you’ve just slept with must be a little concerning. But Eiji just continues petting his hair. “Yes?”“…I wasn’t planning on having dinner at the hotel restaurant tonight,” Ash says apologetically. “But you caught my eyes just as I was leaving and I… I couldn’t stop myself from wanting to talk to you.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to write this fic for a while and i'm so happy i could do it thanks to bf au week! yay!
> 
> * the hotel i used in this fic is inspired by the real [pera palace hotel](https://www.perapalace.com/) in istanbul. i've never been there unfortunately but i've always liked the design so i said "why not use it?" :P  
> * this was actually supposed to be only one part but for some reason i'm dealing with a writer's block right now and i couldn't write all of it so i decided to make this into two parts. :( part two will hopefully come soon!

“I’m going to die.”

Eiji, very carefully, tries not to sigh.

If he heard this exact sentence from someone else, he’d be already panicking about the deadly serious tone the person was using. But in the current situation, he just turns another page from his book and smiles patiently.

“You’re not dying, Yue,” Eiji promises. “Like I’ve already reminded you fifty times, the doctor said it’s just a nasty cold.”

Yut-Lung’s bloodshot eyes focus on him for a brief moment, sniffing for probably the hundredth time, and he huffs dramatically. “No, I _must_ be dying.” he insists. “There’s no other explanation why I’m feeling this awful.”

Eiji opens his mouth to give him another tired answer, but before he can say anything, Yut-Lung blindly reaches for his phone and looks at himself through the screen. Eiji’s not sure how, but within a moment, his already pale face turns even paler.

“Oh my God, forget dying, I’m turning _ugly_!” Yut-Lung exclaims, his words quickly followed by a harsh cough. “I look disgusting. I’m turning ugly and Sing’s going to dump me!”

To Eiji’s absolute horror, tears start falling from his best friend’s eyes. He abandons the book with panic and kneels next to Yut-Lung. “Hey, hey, you shouldn’t upset yourself.”

“Eiji, what if he dumps me?” Yut-Lung whines pitifully, fresh tears wetting his face. “I don’t want it. No, I don’t want Sing to dump me.”

“ _What the fuck_ are you talking about?!” Suddenly, Sing’s disbelieving and urgent voice comes from the doorway and he quickly makes his way to Yut-Lung’s side after he carefully puts the hot soup aside. Eiji pulls back to give Sing space. “Mooncake, why on Earth would I dump you? I’m the luckiest guy in the world for having you.”

Yut-Lung sniffs in a miserable way. “I look _ugly_.”

“No, you look sick, yet you’re still the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.” Sing says softly, pulling Yut-Lung’s sweaty and sticky hair from his neck to tenderly kiss it. Eiji has to admit he really respects Sing right now, because even though Yut-Lung is his best friend, the thought of kissing him while he’s _this_ sick is quite unpleasant. “And you’re gonna get better very soon. I’ll take care of you.”

“You already do.” Yut-Lung whispers, bottom lip quavering. “You always took care of me. My pig brothers never supported me and I could never open a pastry shop if it weren’t for you. You’re so, so good to me, Sing.”

“It’s—it’s not such a big deal,” Sing stammers, a sudden blush coloring his face, and Eiji can’t help but grin at his sheepish face.

“I know you’re gonna think it’s fever talk,” Yut-Lung says with a serious face. “But listen this: will you consider marrying me?”

Sing blinks confusedly for a couple of seconds before he huffs a laugh, lifting his hand. “But we’re already getting married, mooncake. We’re engaged, remember?”

“Oohhh,” Yut-Lung’s face brightens with such a happy expression that Eiji laughs quietly. “Oh my god, this is the best news ever! Eiji, Eiji did you know I’m engaged to Sing?”

“I did, sweetie, I was there too.” Eiji tells him gently.

Yut-Lung sighs peacefully as Sing kisses his hands. “I’m so lucky,” he murmurs, eyelids getting heavy with sleep. “So, sooo lucky…”

He falls asleep quickly after that, face relaxed from Sing’s soft words and both Sing and Eiji let out quiet exhales of relief as they exit.

“Damn, the love of my life isn’t good at handling being sick,” Sing huffs as he puts his feet on the coffee table. Eiji knows Yut-Lung would bite his head if he could see this. “I wish he’d sleep after he drank the soup though…”

“You can always heat it up, let him sleep for now.” Eiji says tiredly, rubbing his eyes. “I don’t get it. I mean yeah, Yue is a bit drama queen—“

“Don’t let him catch you say that.” Sing murmurs under his breath.

“—But he never reacted _this_ dramatically before when he was sick.”

Sing pauses. “I think he’s awfully stressed about not being able to go to the confirmation meeting tomorrow.”

“Oh.”

Yut-Lung and Sing are extremely busy with their pastry shop _Moonlight_ these days, even more than usual. Famous journalist couple Max Glenreed and Jessica Randy are going to celebrate their fifteenth year anniversary in a giant hotel three weeks later and they _exclusively_ asked for _Moonlight_ to take care of the desserts.

Which is a really big deal for Yut-Lung and Sing since Glenreed and Randy are, well, a very mediatic couple.

However…

“I’m still kinda amazed Yue said yes.” Eiji says meaningfully. “You know, considering…”

“Well this is a huge offer for us, he also knows that.” Sing stretches like a cat. “Besides, he’s too proud to turn it down just because he has to work with Shorter.”

Shorter Wong is the owner of _Chang Dai,_ a famous restaurant that will handle the food part of Glenreed-Randy party. He was also a student in Sing and Yut-Lung’s school and for some reason Eiji doesn’t understand, he and Yut-Lung have this weird rivalry between them while Sing is actually friends with Shorter.

Eiji’s never met Shorter and he hasn’t heard a single positive thing about him from Yut-Lung’s mouth, but Sing says (behind Yut-Lung’s back) he’s a pretty chill guy. Eiji chooses to believe Sing. Eiji also admires Sing’s ability to stay friends with Shorter while his fiancé hates the guy's guts.

“I’m pretty sure he’ll recover by the time we have to meet Max and Jessica a week later but he can’t go to talk with hotel staff tomorrow,” Sing sighs unhappily. “I guess I have to go… But I also don’t wanna leave him…”

Eiji fidgets a little as a sudden idea comes to his mind. “Um, I… I can go if you want?”

Sing pauses and then his eyes go wide. “Wait, _really?”_

“Yeah,” Eiji says a little hesitantly. “I mean, I understand if you can’t trust me about this, I don’t want to hurt your commercial reputation—“

“What are you even talking about?” Sing huffs loudly. “The only reason _Moonlight_ got famous was your aesthetically perfect photos.”

Eiji blushes without meaning to. “Sing, don’t be silly. You got famous because _you_ make amazing things.”

“And I know hundreds of pastry shops who went bankrupt even though they were making _amazing things,_ ” Sing answers smartly. “Social media marketing is the most important thing right now. And thanks to you, we have the very best.”

Eiji shoves him away as he blushes harder. “Stooop.”

Sing laughs but does as he’s told. “I should’ve guessed you were going to be an inseparable part of our lives when Yut-Lung literally bullied you into having dinner with us after we first met. You learned it by now, he’s very picky but clingy about the people in his life.”

The memory makes Eiji shiver. “Oh my God, I thought he was going to kill me… I was eating strawberry tart at Moonlight— which was very delicious, can you make one for me?”

“Strawberries don’t taste good in this season, Eiji.”

“Damn. Anyway, he appeared in front of me out of nowhere and said _“Are you the guy who took the photos of our chocolate lava cake? The ones that went viral?”_ and I can’t even tell you how scared I was. I thought I did something horribly wrong.” He sighs dramatically. “You never know how you’re going to meet your best friend.”

Sing laughs again and this time, fondness drips from his voice. “Yeah, that’s how my baby is...”

* * *

“For the hundredth time Max, _everything is okay._ ” Ash hisses on the phone.

 _Pera Palace_ is naturally crowded on an usual Friday night, so Ash stands in a rare quiet corner to get away from the chatter noises to talk to Max.

Max’s annoying voice rises from the other end again. “Are you _really_ sure? You closed the deal? The ballroom is specifically reserved for us for our wedding anniversary party?”

Ash briefly closes his eyes, pinching his nose as a sudden headache hits him. “Which part of what I just said you don’t understand?” he asks irritatedly. “Did you suddenly forget English or something?”

Max sounds irritated too. “That’s no way to talk to your adopted dad, you spoiled brat. I just want everything to be perfect.”

“Oh my God, will you just fucking relax for a minute?” Ash nearly yells, quickly sending a polite smile to the judgmental hotel employee who’s just walked pasted him and probably heard him. “Look, you hired almost hundred people just for this event. Everything will be fine. Jessica isn’t worried, you shouldn’t be either.”

Max lets out a long breath. “Guess you’re right… I don’t know, it’s just, fifteen years is a long time. I want it to be special.”

“Keep making her happy and you guys will have another fifteen years.” Ash answers slyly.

Max laughs loudly at this and they say their goodbyes after a few more minutes of conversation.

Ash puts his phone back into his pocket and sighs fondly. As much as he mocks Max’s panic, he also wants things to go smoothly on the big day. Max and Jess gave him too many opportunities, _they still do_ , and the least Ash can do is to help them with everything’s he’s got. He knows the main courses are going to be all right since Shorter will take care of it (Ash can’t cook anything to save his life, he only financially supported _Chang Dai_ at the beginning but Shorter was too proud to let him go and “take all the profit for himself”, so Ash became business partners with his best friend.) and Shorter says the pastry shop Jess picked is very good, “despite the fact one of the owners is a big bitch.” (Ash’s never met the guy, but he’s aware of the constant Shorter vs. Yut-Lung battle.)

He’s going to take care of other details next week. For now, Ash just wants to go back to his home and cuddle with his cat.

Ash’s eyes linger inside the hotel restaurant as he walks by and he winces internally at how crowded it is. Just as he’s about to walk away completely, his gaze falls on someone and he feels frozen to the spot.

The man he’s seeing right now can only be an angel, Ash can’t think of any other explanation.

He’s waiting outside the restaurant, talking on the phone with someone. He’s shorter than Ash, _smaller_ than Ash and Ash has to suppress the sudden and stupid urge to lift him in his arms. He probably has the softest looking hair Ash’s ever seen. He definitely has one of the prettiest faces Ash’s ever seen. Ash audibly gulps down when the guy sweetly laughs at something.

Ash’s feet walk closer to him outside of his control.

“Yeah, I’m trying to find out if have a suitable table right now,” the guy says with an absolutely lovely voice. “Everything’s fine. I’ll talk to you later, sweetheart.”

Ash stops in his tracks as a strong disappointment fills him and he bows his head in defeat.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Go and let your boyfriend pamper you now. Love you.”

Ash lifts his head again with a visible hope.

At the same time, a hotel employee comes out of the restaurant with a very kind but a sorry look on her face.

“I’m really sorry, sir,” she says politely, addressing the pretty guy. “We’re having a very busy evening and all of our tables for one are full, unfortunately.”

“Oh.” Pretty guy seems briefly disappointed before he smiles like an angel again. “Well, thank you for trying.”

The kind employee still looks regretful. “We do have a table for two at the moment, however,” she says. “So if you have anyone to dine with you…”

“I’m afraid it’s just me.”

And in that moment, Ash is suddenly struck with an inspiration like he’s never been before. He quickly approaches the pretty guy and the employee before he can lose his nerve. “Excuse me?”

Pretty guy turns upon hearing his voice and Ash momentarily forgets how to breathe. The guy has beautiful big dark eyes and they get even bigger when he sees Ash. “Y-yes?”

“Hi,” Ash says charmingly. “I’m so sorry but I overheard without meaning to… I was also planning to have dinner at this restaurant and I don’t have a companion. So I was thinking… if you’re comfortable with it too… maybe we can share a table?”

The lie comes from his mouth smoothly enough but Ash’s heart is actually beating madly. He’s ready to go hide in his room for the next ten years if this beautiful stranger finds him creepy.

Pretty guy looks frozen for a few seconds before an absolutely _delicious_ shade of pink colors his cheeks and he smiles timidly. “Oh, I… sure. If you’re okay with it too.”

Ash’s smile is wider now. “Positive!”

When he turns to the hotel employee, he notices she’s smiling a little under her professional mask like she’s figured out what Ash just did. Oh well. Ash feels too giddy to care.

She kindly starts to walk at the entrance. “This way please, gentlemen.”

The acoustic inside the restaurant is good, Ash notices with relief, because even though it’s crowded inside, the chatter of people isn’t overwhelmingly annoying. The table they get is comparatively away from other people, which is also a bonus.

Hotel employee gives them one final smile before she leaves. “Someone will be with you in a bit. I hope you enjoy your evening.”

Yes, that’s exactly what Ash hopes too.

After sharing a minute of awkward silence, pretty guy clears his throat. “Um, thank you so much for your offer.”

“No need to thank me. Like I said, I was hoping to eat dinner here too.” Ash winks at him and watches in satisfaction as the guy’s blush turns red. He extends a hand. “I’m Ash, by the way.”

The hand he extends in return is small and warm. “Nice to meet you, Ash. I’m Eiji.”

 _Eiji, Eiji, Eiji._ Suddenly, it’s the best word in the whole world. “So, _Eiji,_ ” Ash says, just to taste the name in his mouth. “What do you plan on having?”

Eiji blinks at him quietly before he turns his beautiful eyes on the menu. “My best friend is the one who recommended this restaurant, actually. He specially wanted me to have steak and fries, so I’ll go with it.”

“Oh.” Ash says a little nervously. “And may I recommend a wine to go with the steak?”

Eiji’s dark brown eyes shine with mischief when he lifts his head again and Ash’s heartbeat quickly picks up.

“I don’t see why not.” Eiji almost purrs.

Within an hour, Ash’s positive this is the most fun he’s had in a long time.

Talking with Eiji is… easy, _so easy_ that Ash is actually quite surprised, since he’s never been a type to quickly warm up to strangers. But something about the aura Eiji has makes Ash feel relaxed, safe, warm. Like he’s known Eiji for a long time instead of a total hour. Like maybe Eiji is his soulmate.

The last part is a bit of an overstatement. He’s probably had too much wine.

(He hasn’t.)

“Favorite time period to take photos…” Eiji muses on the question Ash’s just asked, one finger thoughtfully circling the head of his wine glass. Without really thinking about it, Ash gently takes his hand and looks at Eiji’s face for any sign of discomfort, but Eiji just smiles gently as Ash plays with his fingers. “This will sound cliché but I think I like the sunrise. I like photographing things as the world wakes up…”

Ash grimaces before he can stop himself but Eiji doesn’t look offended. If anything, he looks amused. “That early? Why do you hate yourself, Eiji?”

Eiji laughs sweetly. “I don’t know… I’ve always been an early riser. I guess I have an old man soul.”

Ash continues playing with Eiji’s fingers as he speaks. “I’m the exact opposite. You know, I try to be a fair TA as best as I can but you don’t know how many times I’ve heard the phase _‘Don’t speak with Mr. Callenreese before noon, he’s an absolute monster in the mornings.’_ ”

Eiji laughs again but just as he’s beginning to say something else, he pauses and a _radiant_ smile spreads on his pretty face. “Oh my God, I love this song!”

Ash pays attention to what the orchestra is playing and realizes it’s [_Roxanne_ by _The Police_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3T1c7GkzRQQ). He also likes this song very much.

After a brief hesitation, Ash quickly stands up and extends his hand to Eiji. “Care to dance with me?”

Eiji looks speechless. “Seriously?”

“Yes.” Ash says confidently. “And I promise I’m a good dancer, I won’t step on your feet.”

Eiji’s parted lips turns upwards for a smile as he accepts Ash’s hand. “I trust you.”

Ash _is_ a good dancer. But it’s almost like Eiji’s body carries a holy grace as he easily lets himself twirl like a doll between Ash’s arms. Ash can’t keep his eyes off him even for a brief second.

People give them applauds them after the song is over and Eiji thanks them with a coy smile.

“So,” Ash says teasingly, eyes still on him. “Was I good?”

Their noses almost touch when Eiji turns his head again and Ash’s skin feels it's on _fire_.

“You were the best.” Eiji answers with a whisper.

* * *

Ash kicks the door open with more strength than he intended but it’s hard to concentrate when he’s simultaneously making out with Eiji.

Eiji’s smiling against his lips when Ash finally shuts the door and rests him against the door. Ash quickly discovers Eiji's quite strong despite his lithe appearance when he easily jumps on him and wraps his strong legs around Ash’s waist.

 _“Fuck.”_ Ash hisses as his trembles; not from Eiji’s weight (he basically weights nothing) but from the sheer amount of lust he feels from such a simple action. Eiji’s arms wrap around his neck like a pleased cat as Ash kisses his neck. “You smell so good… Seriously, what’s this?”

“Lilac and honey.” Eiji answers smugly, pulling back to look at Ash with teasing eyes. “And it’s a body lotion.”

Ash gulps down, holding Eiji tighter as he finally starts walking inside the room without stopping kissing him. He internally sighs with relief when his heel touches the bottom of the bed but a second later, he accidently loses his balance and falls on bed, Eiji directly landing on him.

Ash feels mortified during the five seconds silence but then Eiji starts laughing, and Ash feels warm all over again from his sweet voice.

“Well,” Ash says weakly. “I guess I’m very good at ruining the mood.”

Eiji’s laugh turns into sweet giggles as he gives Ash another soft kiss. “I don’t think the mood is ruined at all,” he whispers teasingly, fingers unbuttoning Ash’s shirt. Ash boldly grabs his waist when he sees the fire in his eyes.

Hours later, as they’re lazily cuddling on the bed after a shared hot shower, Ash speaks against Eiji’s heart. “I have a confession to make.”

Eiji’s fingers still on Ash’s hair for a moment and Ash curses himself. Without a doubt, hearing something like this from the person you’ve just slept with must be a little concerning. But Eiji just continues petting his hair. “Yes?”

“…I wasn’t planning on having dinner at the hotel restaurant tonight,” Ash says apologetically. “But you caught my eyes just as I was leaving and I… I couldn’t stop myself from wanting to talk to you.”

Ash cautiously lifts his head from Eiji’s chest to look at his expression but, miraculously, Eiji’s smiling. Still, Ash asks shyly. “It’s kind of creepy, isn’t it?”

“No,” Eiji says kindly and laughs when Ash lifts both of his eyebrows. “Okay, some people may find it a little creepy but you didn’t harass me into doing anything I didn’t want. I think what you did was sweet.” He leans in and steals a kiss from Ash’s mouth. “You’re _really_ sweet.”

Ash isn’t used to being called sweet, to be honest, but hearing it from Eiji’s mouth makes him feel relaxed.

He’s quick to show his appreciation by pulling Eiji on top of him again.

* * *

Eiji’s biological clock wakes him up early in the morning the next day, even early by Eiji’s standards actually, but it’s a good thing since he promised Ibe-san he is going to visit him today. Eiji hasn’t seen his old boss in a long time and he can’t cancel it just because he’s slept with a gorgeous guy last night.

Ash is reluctant about letting him go, Eiji discovers a little smugly, because he stubbornly keeps cuddling him even when Eiji gently tries to pry his arms off him. He finally lets go but he quickly pulls Eiji’s pillow to his chest this time and continues sleeping peacefully.

Eiji decides not to wake him up since Ash seems to be in a deep sleep and he’s told Eiji how much he hates mornings. Instead, he neatly writes his phone number on a paper and puts it on the desk in the entrance.

A little smile appears on Ash’s face when Eiji puts a final goodbye kiss to his golden hair, the sight makes Eiji’s heart beat like the wings of a hummingbird.

He really, _really_ hopes Ash calls him.

* * *

Ash doesn’t call him.

A week later, Eiji gingerly rests his head on the window of Sing’s car as Yut-Lung excitedly talks in the front seat.

“I can’t believe Ibe-san is an old friend of Jessica and Max!” he says, looking at Eiji through the mirror. “Did you know it before?”

“No, I learned it coincidently when I mentioned your new job.” Eiji answers.

“And now they want you to be one of the photographers in the party.” Sing whistles. “The world is a small place.”

“I guess.”

Yut-Lung sends him a sharp glance this time. “Okay, what the hell is going on with you? You’re even moodier than usual.”

“Me? _You_ ’re telling me _I’m_ moody?” Eiji asks flatly. He and Sing share a meaningful look.

“Yeah and let me tell you, it’s nothing you can’t solve by sleeping with someone. It will make you relax.” Yut-Lung says boldly while Eiji’s face turns flaming red and Sing coughs uncomfortably. “You should just call one of the guys who left his phone number for you.”

Eiji’s stomach turns sour upon hearing Yue’s _“sleeping with someone”_ comment but he frowns in confusion. “What guys?”

Yut-Lung frowns too and speaks like he’s talking to a complete moron. “You know… Whenever you help us at  _Moonlight…_ Lots of guys give you their numbers…”

Eiji’s eyes go wide. “Wait, they were for _me?_ ”

Sing huffs mockingly. “Of course they were for you. What did you even think?”

“I, I don’t know,” Eiji says dumbly. “I thought they liked the service and wanted to leave their number in case they wanted to contact you for an organization.”

“Oh my God, why would _we_ need their numbers dumbass, it’s supposed to be the exact opposite!” Yut-Lung yells in frustration. “I swear to God, your stupidity gives me a headache.”

Eiji scowls and goes back to watching the outside from the window.

Two kind looking people accept them into Mr. Glenreed’s office when they arrive and Eiji distantly admires the elegant design as they walk. When the door opens, Eiji sees Ibe-san is already there and smiles at him.

Jessica Randy looks gorgeous even when she’s just wearing a simple white top and jeans. His husband Max Glenreed also carries a charming aura around him but for some reason, he looks a little hurried.

“Max, Jessica,” Yut-Lung says with usual professionally polite voice. “It’s so nice to see you again. And you too of course, Ibe-san.”

Jessica smiles. “Likewise. It’s such a nice coincidence we’ll also work with one of Shunichi’s students.”

Ibe-san looks proud. “Ei-chan is one of my best ex students.”

“You’re embarrassing me.” Eiji mutters under his breath and Jessica’s smile turns fond.

“We’re ready to start whenever you want.” Sing says.

“I’m afraid we have to wait,” Max says around a grimace. “Shorter and Aslan are still not here.”

Jessica fondly rolls her eyes. “My husband is a little worried we won’t have enough time to prepare for the party.”

Yut-Lung grimaced when upon hearing Shorter’s name but he quickly smiles again. “You can count on us about handling our part in time. By the way, who is Asl—“

The door opens suddenly as a strong male voice fills the room. “Sorry for being late, the traffic!”

Just from the purple of his hair, Eiji realizes it’s Shorter. Sing cautiously glances at Yut-Lung’s sour expression before he takes a step and accepts Shorter’s enthusiastic hug. But before Eiji has a chance to examine Shorter more, he notices the person standing behind Shorter and his whole body just _freezes_.

It’s Ash.

It’s Ash and he’s looking at Eiji with wide green eyes.

“ _Eiji_!”

Six pairs of eyes turn on them after Ash speaks and Eiji tenses under their curious gazes. Ash is still looking at him with such bright eyes as if seeing Eiji is the best feeling in the world. As if Eiji didn’t give him his number.

Eiji’s stomach turns unpleasantly sour again.

Sing is the first one to talk. “Wait, you know each other?”

Eiji secretly grits his teeth and smiles nervously. “Sort of. It was Ash, wasn’t it?”

Immediately, the brightness vanishes from Ash’s eyes. “Y-yeah.”

“It’s a funny story actually,” Eiji says with a faux pleasantry. “About a week ago, we had to share a table at _Pera Palace_ ’s restaurant since it was too crowded.”

Yut-Lung’s eyebrows rise suspiciously while Max laughs. “Weird coincidence. Did you know Aslan, I mean Ash, is our adopted son, Eiji?”

Eiji doesn’t choke on his spit but it’s a near thing.

“I do now.” he says slowly.

“ _Wait.”_ Yut-Lung says with a mildly horrified face. “So you’re both their son and _his—_ “ He points at Shorter with his finger like he’s pointing at a garbage and Shorter glares back. “Business partner?”

A cold tremor passes from Eiji’s back when he remembers Ash told him he was a TA. So that means he has _lied—_

“I’m actually a TA.” Ash says loudly like he knows what Eiji is thinking. “I know nothing about cooking, you can say I’m just his business partner on paper.”

“Believe me, I know it,” Shorter sniggers before he claps his hands together. “Alright, ready when you’re ready, Jess.”

“Let’s move to the meeting table.” Jessica says with a smile.

Through the whole meeting, Eiji is aware Ash’s intense jade eyes are on him but he doesn’t return to it. Not even for once.

* * *

Yut-Lung loudly declares he’s going to take a shower when they arrive back at home and leaves Sing in charge of making dinner. Eiji numbly follows Sing as he enters the kitchen and grumbles under his breath. “I wish Yue didn’t refuse their dinner offer just because they were going to eat in Shorter’s restaurant. I mean, do you know how delicious things _Chang Dai_ makes?”

Eiji just watches as Sing fills a glass of water for himself. “I’m thinking of making spring rolls. What do you think?” Sing asks.

“I slept with Aslan.” Eiji blurts finally.

Sing chokes on his water, his massive body shaking with harsh coughs. When he finally stops struggling to breathe, he looks at Eiji with huge and shocked eyes.

“Repeat it _slowly_ please.”

Eiji just stares.

“Let me see if I understand this correctly,” Sing hisses. “You slept with Aslan, who’s the adopted son of Max and Jessica, but also the business partner of Shorter, a.k.a Yut-Lung’s _greatest rival_?”

A desperate sound comes from Eiji’s mouth.

“Holy fuck. Yue is going to _kill_ you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is! i know this is kinda short but this fic was supposed to be a one-shot in my original plan, so... hope you enjoy!

Working with Ash doesn’t turn out to be as bad as Eiji originally thought.

The hardest part is, without a doubt, going back to _Pera Palace._ Eiji’s face starts to burn the minute he sets his foot inside but then he firmly reminds himself that both Yue and Ibe-san are counting on him for this job. And also that he’s a damn adult and he should act like one.

Still, Eiji’s heart skips a beat on the first day when he arrives and sees Ash’s _already_ waiting for him. The green eyes shine brighter than a gemstone as Ash stands up to greet him. “Hello.”

“Hi.” Eiji answers shyly.

“Chocolate and hazelnut donuts,” Ash declares a little loudly. “And coffee with coconut milk. Since we need energy to work…”

“ _Oh._ ” Eiji’s pretty sure his face is crimson red right now. During _that_ dinner they had together, he only briefly mentioned Ash his favorite coffee and pastry combo and he certainly didn’t expect him to remember. “You didn’t need to—“

Ash sounds fond. “I know, I wanted to.”

_God, help me._ Eiji smiles weakly as he accepts them. “Thank you.”

They stay quiet for a while as they devour the donuts and Eiji desperately racks his brain to find something to say. “So uhh…” he says awkwardly. “Big organization…”

Ash snorts but it’s not an unkind sound. “Tell me about it. I’m honestly scared Max will have a heart attack before the big day.”

Eiji smiles a little. “Well, it’s understandable. They have a lot of eyes on them.”

“Oh yeah, but it’s nothing new. He shouldn’t be so nervous.” Ash takes another sip from his coffee. “I know Max is only trying to give Jessica a sumptuous night but what the idiot doesn’t realize is that Jess would be okay with it even if they celebrated their anniversary at Burger King. They basically had _nothing_ when they got married and Jess never forgot those days.”

“Sounds like a lovely love story.” Eiji says gently.

Ash lifts his head and their eyes meet in a hesitant electricity.

“Eiji, I—“

“Ash—“

They both laugh in a shy manner when they speak at the same time. Ash absently rubs his neck and nods at Eiji. “You first. Please.”

Eiji subtly takes a deep breath as he tries to gather his thoughts. A very large part of him doesn’t want to have this conversation _at all_ but he knows it must be addressed. “Ash, um, we… We’re both aware how we actually met before this…”

“Yeah?” Ash asks in a low voice and there’s an emotion in his voice Eiji can’t name. He wants to say Ash sounds _hopeful_ but this can’t be the case since Ash didn’t bother calling him back. Eiji pushes the hurt into deep and continues.

“And I had a great time, I really did,” he insists. “It’s just, I don’t like mixing my private and business lives together… I hope this won’t be an issue for you.”

He nervously looks at Ash’s face to see his reaction.

Ash looks _frozen_ for a long minute before he blinks and gives Eiji a smile, even though it kind of looks like a grimace. “Of course,” he says sincerely. “The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable.”

“You don’t,” Eiji replies softly as he drinks the remaining of his coffee. “Again, thank you so much for the coffee and donuts. I think we can start now.”

Ash keeps his promise and never even once during their organization preparations he mentions the night they spent together. Eiji should feel grateful, and he does, but somewhere, deep down, he also feels a childish disappointment. He can’t stop himself from feeling drunk from Ash’s radiant beauty, his kind and funny personality, his reassuring presence…

And this only makes Eiji feel worse afterwards when he realizes their night together didn’t leave an effect like this on Ash.

Still, he thinks they work well together and keep things civil and polite between them. Eiji is glad no one –well, except Sing— realized their… _history_ because he’s not sure he could face Max and Jessica if they knew Eiji slept with their adopted son.

This bliss lasts until one evening.

Eiji doesn’t suspect anything when Yut-Lung asks for his help to choose an ornament and it’s too late run when his best friends firmly closes the door and _locks_ it.

“I can’t believe you fucked Ash!” Yut-Lung hisses mercilessly.

Eiji _almost_ faints. “Wh—I’m—What are you talking about? How dare—I’ve never—“ he blathers and then stomps his foot down. “I can’t believe Sing told you!”

Eiji realizes he’s fucked up when Yut-Lung’s eyes go wide but again, it’s too late. “Sing knew? He _knew_ and he didn’t tell me?! That’s it! No sex for a month!”

“You can’t last that long.” Eiji mutters under his breath.

“Well. One week then.” Yut-Lung says thoughtfully. “I can’t fucking believe you two…”

“Wait.” Eiji lifts his head again. “How do you even know if Sing didn’t tell you?”

Yut-Lung huffs. “Eiji, please. I can clearly see how Ash looks after you like some kind of lost kitten. And considering how you told us you _‘met’_ before, it was only a matter of time before I figured it out.” He narrows his eyes. “My fiancé is one of that douche’s closest friends and my best friend slept with that douche’s business partner. _Un-fucking-believable_.”

Eiji totally ignores the last part of his words since his heart started to beat wildly. “You… you think Ash looks after me like a lost kitten?”

“Yes, Eiji,” Yut-Lung rolls his eyes. “You’ve already slept with him once, do it again if you want, I can’t even with you and Sing anymore… Ash seems like he’s a more decent human being than Shorter. Besides, constantly seeing his longing stares is getting on my nerves.”

Eiji swallows and his voice basically disappears when he speaks again. “Yeah, he… He didn’t call me back after that night, Yue. So I don’t think he wants to do anything with me…”

A blank look settles on Yut-Lung’s face before he hisses in anger again. “ _What. The. Fuck?_ I’m gonna murder his stupid ass. I don’t care about this deal, no one treats my best friend like this.”

“Don’t!” Eiji says hurriedly. “Look, I’m probably just being creepy. I mean, we spent a good night together, he wasn’t interested in anything more so he didn’t call me back. That’s it. I’m an adult, I should just accept it and move on.”

Yut-Lung looks at him for a long time. Then, he sighs. “You’re such a sweet babe, Eiji, I don’t know why nice things can’t happen to you.”

“Thanks?” Eiji says weakly but he also laughs a little when Yut-Lung hugs him.

“I still think he looks at you with longing, though. Maybe this whole thing is a little misunderstanding...”

“This isn’t a rom-com, Yue.”

“Let me fucking dream.”

* * *

Ash can’t keep his eyes off Eiji when the big day comes.

Of course, he also pays attention to his adoptive parents. Max and Jessica look _fantastic_ together, almost like the fifteen years they spent together only made them more beautiful and powerful. Ash, being totally shameless, claps louder than everyone else when they make their first appearance but he knows Max and Jess don’t mind, considering their amused smiles.

The night goes on perfectly. Everyone seems like they’re having fun, the orchestra plays very professionally and the food is even more delicious than usual. Even Yut-Lung and Shorter look civil as they accept the praise from people.

As the night comes to an end and people start separating into little groups, Ash lifts his head to see Eiji slipping into one of the little balconies and before he can stop himself, his feet are following him. Just like their first meeting.

Ash is _painfully_ aware Eiji doesn’t want to do anything with him. He first realized this when he woke up and all of Eiji’s traces were gone and he was reminded again when Eiji himself politely told him he wasn’t interested. He doesn’t want to be the pathetic guy who just can’t let go of his one night stand but he can’t deny how much his chest hurts every time he looks at Eiji.

Eiji’s bathing in the moonlight when Ash steps into the little balcony and for a moment, just for a little moment, he allows himself to admire Eiji’s beauty before he clears his throat to make his presence known. Eiji startles visibly but gives Ash a little smile anyway.

“Overwhelmed?” Ash asks gently.

“A little.” Eiji admits shyly. “But I guess it was a good party…”

Ash opens his mouth to answer—praise Eiji like he deserves—but then he hears the song orchestra is playing: _Every Breath You Take._

Eiji hears it too and laughs softly. “Wow. They really like _The Police,_ huh?”

Ash looks at him as a sudden boldness fills his insides and he speaks without thinking too much. “Wanna dance?”

Eiji’s dark brown eyes are wider than usual and for a moment Ash fears he royally fucked up, but then Eiji’s small warm hands are on his shoulders.

Ash feels hot and cold at the same time.

This… this is way too familiar. He closes his eyes briefly and he’s back to that fateful night, even though they were dancing faster that time. Ash opens his eyes again and suddenly Eiji’s beautiful face is close, so close, and Ash leans in to press the lightest kiss on his lips before he even registers what he’s doing.

Eiji kisses back for a moment before his whole body freezes. Their lips part too soon.

_Fuck,_ Ash thinks. _Fuck._

“I’m sorry,” he says in shame, averting his eyes. “God, Eiji, I’m so sorry. I…I know you don’t want anything else from me since you didn’t leave your number that night and then you politely told me to stay away from you. But I like you _so much_ and it just happened… Please forgive me.”

A pause. And then, Eiji practically _barks._ “What do you mean I didn’t leave my number?”

Ash turns his gaze on him again, only to see Eiji looking both confused and frustrated. “You, you didn’t.” Ash stammers. “When I woke up, I didn’t see any note from you so I thought maybe you were having breakfast or something. I hurriedly went downstairs but… you were gone.”

Eiji looks at him with an open mouth for a minute before he exclaims. “But I left a note! I put it on the desk in the entrance!”

Ash feels _shaken_ from this information and he suddenly has an epiphany. “Did you write your number on a paper?”

“ _Obviously_ , Ash.”

“What color was it?”

“Dark. I guess?”

“The carpet in the entrance was also black,” Ash speaks slowly. “So if it accidently fell from the desk and landed on the carpet…”

Eiji’s body goes rigid again when he understands what Ash is trying to say. Since both of them were dark, Ash most probably wouldn’t notice that piece of paper. With Eiji’s number written on it.

They look at each other with dumbfounded expressions.

Eiji is the first one to laugh.

“Fucking God,” Ash says weakly and Eiji laughs harder as he leans against Ash’s chest. “All this agony… Over a piece of black paper…” He kindly grabs Eiji from his arms and looks deep inside his eyes. “Does… does this mean you’re also interested in me?”

Eiji actually has the audacity to roll his eyes at him. “ _Duh._ Yes, Mr. Detective. I guess that means we should go on another date…”

Ash continues dumbly staring at him before he catches Eiji from his wait to pull him into a deeper kiss. Eiji makes a pleased noise against his lips and it’s the best noise Ash’s ever heard.

They’re content to stay wrapped in each other’s embrace for long minutes. Suddenly, Eiji snorts lightly.

“What is it?” Ash asks curiously.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Eiji says with a sigh. “I’m just thinking about how smug Yue will be when he hears about this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! 💖

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://kybelles.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/kybelles) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kybelles)


End file.
